Two Against Hell
by Pups Paws
Summary: This is The Second Series. Yeah, write about the first one and had to write the second one. This one I did see. But I can't keep to the story line. I HAD to change some parts. Review...you know. Like everyone else says...PLEASE REVIEW. AND PLEASE BE KIND!


There wasn't much noise coming from anywhere. The road was silent and all animals had ceased their noises. It was the time of night that no one was around and nothing was awake. So, it was the worst time for the Winchesters to be travelling down a highway, running from the demon that they had been chasing all their lives. So when the massive truck mounted the roads edge and ploughed into the side of the small black Corvette, the sound of scraping metal and breaking glass rang for miles in each direction. The truck carried the car over the road, off the other side and rolled down a hill. The truck tipped and rolled too.

It was a horrible noise and a horrible sight. When both vehicles came to a halt, silence reigned again. Tiny wisps of smoke rose from the crushed Corvette that had once been Dean's pride and joy. The truck was over turned near them, on fire. The orange glow from the fire cast itself on the mangled little car and its occupants. None of which showed the faintest sign of life.

The trucks door suddenly popped open and out stepped the driver, unharmed and unscathed. His eyes were midnight black and his face twisted in an evil grin. He had done what he'd been asked. He'd killed them all, massacred the family that had been haunting the haunter. He strode over to them, chuckling to himself.

"Too easy, so over estimated." He muttered. He then reached the car door; the drivers side. Instead of waiting for his boss to get there and gloat over the dead bodies then take them and string their souls up in hell with their mother and one of their girlfriends, he felt an insane resolve to open the door and gaze at his handiwork. He decided that it wouldn't hurt, couldn't hurt if he took a peek. So he reached for the mangled door and reefed it open. There was a sudden movement from the driver, he had a gun in his hands and his eyes were slightly open. He was alive. The demon snarled and reached forwards.

"Don't" the driver gasped. The demon; who'd seen the Winchesters only once before peered through the blood and the bruises to see the youngest of the three. Sam.

"You wouldn't shoot me with that thing. You are waiting for another." The demon snapped and leaned forwards. Sam made a sudden movement that made him gasp; his eyes widened with pain.

"Wanna bet?" he asked. The demon growled and backed off. He exited his possessed being and disappeared to report to his boss.

Sam could hardly move, his limbs were heavy and stung like hell. His head throbbed and he was unable to think straight. Concussion. He could vaguely remember John and Dean in the car with him. So painfully and slowly he turned his head to his father who was in the seat next to him, bleeding badly.

"Dad….Dad…." he rasped, barely able to speak above the crackle of the fire near them. Unable to raise a response from his Dad, he turned the other way and caught a glimpse of his brother. Dean was a bloody mess and his head was rested against the window.

"Dean. Dean say something" Sam pleaded. But he was the only one conscious and speaking. He allowed himself to fall back into his seat and his head loll back.

"Oh my god! What have I done!" The truck driver next to him said suddenly. Sam breathed heavily and it caught the driver's attention.

"Son…are you alright." He said softly shaking him. It hurt and Sam winced. He moaned and the driver nodded. He ran off; Sam wasn't sure where, or why. But he hoped it was to get help. For his brother and his father.

By the time the helicopter had reached the baron stretch of road, it was morning. The sunlight revealed the true extent of the damage done to the car. The paramedics had to cut John and Dean out of the car just to get to them. Sam was the first one on the copter. Seeing as he was still conscious and understanding of what had happened, he was panicked and desperate.

"Are they alright?! Tell me they're alright" Sam begged as he was pushed into the helicopter.

"Calm down. It'll be alright. Just don't speak" the medic said softly as she got on with him. Sam couldn't move his neck or head, he had a neck brace on. But he was desperate to see that damage. He caught sight of the car out of the corner of his eyes. It was a once beautiful car that had roared along the roads of the American continent.

Now it was a pile of scrap metal that was no use to anyone. Sam closed his eyes soon as he saw the sight. It hurt him deeply, but what really hurt was the fact that he had been driving and this had happened. It was his fault.

Dean came too. He groaned and twitched. Everything was stiff and sore, every limb was so heavy. But he forced his eyes open. It took a little bit to focus on the huge symbol that was on the roof. He wasn't sure what it said, but from the whiteness and the smell of cleaning chemicals, he guessed it was a hospital. He wondered what had happened, he knew he had lost blood when that demon had tried to kill him, but he was almost certain that a blood transfusion wasn't supposed to make him feel like a pile of crap.

_'Uh….my friggin head. What the hell happened?'_ Dean thought as he sat up. He was alone in the room and there were a lot of machines that sat around him. He gave them all a glance but got to his feet quickly. He stretched and walked out of the room and down the hall way. The whole place seemed deserted, not a soul around.

"Hello? Hello! Is anyone here. God! What is it? A public holiday! Sammy!! Dad?" Dean called, striding further down the hall.

He suddenly heard voices coming from his left and he followed them. He jogged over to a flight of stairs that led down to the first floor. He walked down them and smiled at the two nurses that stood there.

"Hi. Uh…my name is Dean….have you seen my family?" Dean asked.

But neither of the nurses did anything. They completely ignored his existence.

"Hey! Hello!" he snapped waving his arms.

But one of the nurses walked off and the other walked around to the other side of a reception desk. Dean frowned and shook his head.

"Hey! Can't you hear me or what? I know you have a crap job, but man….you are meant to be courteous to your patients. Hey! Bitch!! I'm talking to you!!" Dean yelled angrily.

The nurse said nothing and began to write on a piece of paper. Dean growled and stalked off.

"Some people" he muttered and walked down a long hall. He read a sign that said _'men's ward 11-22'_.

"Oh that's nice." Dean said and increased his pace. He turned a corner and stopped. Sam sat on a chair, his head low and his hands clasped together. Dean felt a wave of relief.

"Oh….Sammy. Thank god I found you….there was this nurse…she…..Sammy?" Dean asked.

His brother didn't look up, or even twitch. Dean walked around to the front of him and knelt down, getting face to face. It stung him to see that his little brother was pretty upset. His left eye was black and bruised. He had a split lip and seemed to be holding himself as if he were in pain.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Are you alright….talk to me man" Dean said.

He went to put his hands on his brother's shoulders but Sam looked up. Straight at Dean.

"Ah…there we go" Dean said. But something was lacking in Sam's gaze. He seemed vacant, almost as if he was staring at nothing.

The eldest Winchester waved his hand in front of his brother's face. There wasn't a flicker of recognition on Sam's face.

"Do you have amnesia or something? Come on dude! I may have upset you but this is getting freaky" Dean said.

"Sam.." someone said and his brother looked up right away.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"He's ready" the nurse said. Sam stood up.

"Alright. Just let me tell my father" Sam said.

He then turned and walked into the room beside him. Dean followed closely. His Dad was laid up in bed, looking pretty sorry for himself.

"Dad. Sam is ignoring me. Make him talk to me!" Dean whined.

John watched Sam like a hawk. "What's the matter?" John asked. Sam took a deep breath.

"I'm going to see him. Make sure what they're telling me is true" Sam said.

"See who? What's happening!! Why won't anyone listen to me!!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned and walked out, quickly. Dean was on his case right away.

"Sammy! Sammy, look at me!! Some one look at me!! Why do I feel like I'm invisible!! No one is paying attention to me!! How about I do a streak through the hospital. That'll get some attention" Dean said in his ear.

But Sam just walked up the stairs and along the hall way that Dean had come down.

"Samuel!! Samuel!!" Dean yelled.

Sam then stopped beside a room and look in. He then pushed open the door and went inside. Dean's words got caught in his mouth. What he saw, freaked him out. He was laying in a bed, tubes down his throat, pipes in his arms.

But Dean stood in the doorway, that couldn't be him in the bed. Sam walked over to the Dean in the bed. His brother said nothing, just began to sob. Dean suddenly realized that he was in a lot of trouble. No one had an out of body experience and lived to tell about it. His soul was wandering the halls of the hospital, while his body deteriorated in a comatose.

"Oh….shit" Dean whispered.

He gave up and sat down on the stairs, completely lost. Sam was still up with his actual body, and Dean was too freaked out to see that again. He rested his head against the cold granite of the stairs and sighed.

"What do I do? If no one can hear me" Dean asked himself.

Suddenly there were footsteps behind him. He looked up to see Sam walk past.

"Sam…please look at me" Dean begged. But his brother kept right on walking.

So Dean followed him. Sam returned to John and Dean was close behind.

"Sammy? Sammy are you alright?" John asked. Dean stood in a corner and watched his brother and father.

"No….I saw Dean. They're right….he's not doing so well." Sam said shortly. John nodded.

"Do you have the Colt?" he asked. Sam seemed offended.

"You're kidding right?" Sam asked.

"What?" John said.

"You are asking about the gun when your son is lying in a coma and unlikely to wake up. You are asking if I have the friggin gun!" Sam said, exploding.

John didn't say anything, he just stared at his son.

"You know Sam's right!" Dean said suddenly. He didn't care if they didn't hear him, he needed to say this.

"Come on Dad, you gotta help me. I gotta get better, I gotta get back in there. You haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you gonna do anything? Are you gonna say anything? I've done everything you've ever asked me. Everything. I've given everything I've ever had. Are you just gonna sit there and you gonna watch me die? What the hell kind of father are you?!" Dean snarled.

Sam seemed to agree.

"You care more about this friggin gun than you do your own son!" Sam said angrily.

John seemed to snarl.

"Don't you dare tell me what I care about!!" He yelled.

Normally Sam was deterred by this.

"Why don't we just take some time off and find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on him." Sam said.

"Cause we need to chase this demon. We've got it on the run, we can't take any time off." John said.

"What about Dean!! What about you bloody son!!!! You just wanna sit here with your thumbs up your ass, while Dean dies" Sam roared.

"Stop it Sam! That's enough!" John snapped angrily and to Dean's surprise, Sam shut up.

He just stared daggers at his father.

"Sam, go and find these things for me. I've made a list of them, so you go and find them." John said handing Sam a piece of paper.

Snatching it angrily, Sam turned and stalked out of the room. Dean shook his head.

"They are at each others throats already….another reason for me to wake up. If they are together and they try to find the demon without me. All they'll find is a lengthy jail term for repeated domestic violence." Dean said to himself and walked towards the door.

Just before it shut, he slipped through and his shirt got caught between the door. He swore and began to tug it free. When he'd freed himself, he turned to see Sam standing right in front of him, staring at the door curiously.

"Hey! Did you see that?" Dean said. Sam frowned and blinked. Dean then walked over to a chair and kicked it. It skidded across the hall and stopped at Sam's feet. His brother shook his head.

"Concussion" he muttered and turned to walk off.

"No! No! no, no, no, no, no. Please, Sammy. Sam wait." Dean begged.

But Sam walked away and Dean tried to kick the chair again, but his foot went right through. He groaned and fell against the wall.

"Aw….damn" Dean said softly.


End file.
